Les souvenirs n'ont pas de corps
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: "Blaise s'enferma dans la chambre et inspira profondément. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient vécu ici. Et maintenant, ils avaient disparu." Attention aux âmes sensibles.


Etrange OS que voilà. Bienvenue à toi qui a cliqué, dans mon univers sombre.

J'ai déjà écrit un OS horreur. Celui-là est dans la même veine. Plus glauque je pense. Plus dérangeant.

En italique, ce sont des souvenirs. Ils ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre, mais c'est normal. Je mettrai une fin alternative dès que celle-ci sera écrite, si écrite elle est ^^

Tout est à JKR, as usual. A part l'histoire.

Je vous propose d'écouter _I know places _de Lykke Li. Mais attention pour les âmes sensibles quand même.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et que vous avez le cœur accroché ! Bonne lecture !

_**Les souvenirs n'ont pas de corps  
><strong>_

Blaise observa le plan de mission qu'il avait sous les yeux et hocha distraitement la tête. Harry posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa, avant de quitter la pièce. Le métis roula lentement le papier avant de le ranger dans une armoire pleine à craquer. Il avait le cœur lourd et l'esprit toujours occupé à des pensées sombres. Il sortit ensuite s'assoir sur le petit banc en pierre de la cour. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux, et à son grand malheur, les paroles revinrent.

_-Où est Drago?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Je suis rentré il y a deux jours et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu. Peut être qu'il est en mission?<br>-Nan, Potter l'a mis au repos. Tu sais, à cause de...  
>Blaise se tut et regarda Théo avec inquiétude, mais son ami détourna les yeux.<br>-Ne m'y fais pas penser, Blaise. Et puis il n'en serait pas capable.  
>Le métis secoua la tête.<br>-N'y crois pas trop. Il...  
>Il soupira.<br>-J'arrête là. Cette guerre est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça.  
>Théo hocha la tête, replongea dans son ouvrage et Blaise sortit prendre l'air.<em> 

Il s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Drago Malefoy n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais il était extrême. Et Blaise redoutait chacun de ses gestes depuis environ deux semaines.  
>Deux semaines. Le temps qu'Hermione Granger meure, et que tout se dérègle. Potter qui s'acharnait sur les plans d'attaque. Weasley qui prenait toujours plus de mission. Ginevra qui pleurait. Et Drago qui avait disparu.<br>Une putain de crise cardiaque.  
>Elle était revenue de sa mission blessée, une petite dague plantée dans le ventre. Une aiguille, avait elle dit, comparé à tout ce que je me suis pris avant.<br>Mais une aiguille empoisonné que le poison faisait lentement son œuvre, qu'on s'acharnait à le faire sortir et à soigner la plaie, Drago avait tenu.  
>Jamais Blaise n'aurait cru qu'elle s'en sortirai. Et pourtant si.<br>Elle s'était relevée après quelques jours et avait repris sa place auprès de Drago.  
>Ils étaient plus que partenaires de mission. Plus que des amis, plus que des amants. L'un n'existait pas sans l'autre. C'était comme une âme vivant dans deux corps. Si proches. Ils partageaient leurs douleurs et leurs craintes, comme ils échangeaient leurs espoirs et leurs rires. Et ils avançaient.<br>Mais elle avait été de nouveau blessée. Et soignée. Sauf que non.  
>Et trop faible, elle avait eu une crise cardiaque.<br>Juste devant Drago.  
>Drago, qui n'avait d'abord pas compris. Drago, qui était resté plongé dans un profond mutisme. Puis Drago qui avait disparu.<p>

_Ce qui lui sembla une éternité plus tard, il se releva, et tituba jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, on prenait le pouls d'Hermione, on pleurait, et il y avait Drago, au milieu de tous ces gens désespérés, qui rageait, qui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas morte, et qui les poussait pour la récupérer. Il les traitait tous de menteurs. Drago finit par apercevoir Blaise et s'en approcha._

_-Dis-moi que tu me crois, Blaise, murmura-t-il la voix pleine d'espoir. Dis-moi que tu me crois._

_-Elle est morte, Drago. Partie._

_Les prunelles d'argent se remplirent de rage et une nouvelle lueur apparut dans ses yeux. _

_-Non !, cria-t-il, attirant l'attention sur lui. Non ! Elle n'est pas morte. Vous n'êtes que des menteurs, cracha-t-il. Comment avez-vous pu vous proclamer nos amis si vous rejetez l'espoir ? Ne vous approchez pas !_

_Blaise et Théo tentèrent de le raisonner. Mais Drago rejeta tout le monde et disparut dans la maison._

Blaise retint ses larmes. Déjà, voir Hermione morte lui avait détruit le moral. Elle, si forte, son amie au même titre que Drago, terrassée par un simple arrêt du cœur.  
>Il la revoyait, assise au bord du lit, en short et débardeur, lui parler à voix basse parce que Drago dormait. Puis son ami la tirer en arrière pour l'embrasser. Ils se redressaient et Drago chassait Blaise, parce qu'il avait besoin d'Hermione. Et la petite main de la Gryffondor qui s'agitait pour le saluer, alors qu'elle riait.<br>Le bonheur qui irradiait quand ils étaient ensemble, ça, Blaise ne l'oublierai jamais.  
>Drago qui lui confiait sa peur pour la vie d'Hermione. Drago qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Drago qui était devenu fou. D'amour et de douleur. Fou. <p>

_-Où es-tu, mon pote?, murmura Blaise aux étoiles.  
>-Blaise! On a un problème!<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
>-Le corps d'Hermione a disparu.<em>

Blaise frissonna en se remémorant ces paroles, prononcées quelques heures après la disparition de Drago.  
>En attendant de pouvoir enterrer les morts, on conservait leur corps grâce à un sort. Une salle entière était réservée aux cadavres figés. Ainsi, on pouvait faire son deuil. <p>

_Une seule personne avait pu faire ça. Même Potter le savait, Blaise le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais où?  
>-On le cherche partout. J'ai envoyé des équipes dans les planques, mais elles ne seront de retour que dans quelques jours, voire une semaine pour certaines.<br>-Vous êtes allé dans leur chambre?  
>Le visage de Potter blêmit.<br>-Oui. Rien n'a changé.  
>Blaise hocha la tête.<br>-J'arrive, dit-il.  
>Et après un dernier regard aux étoiles, il rentra dans l'immense maison.<em> 

Tous étaient sur le qui-vive, mais le métis marchait tranquillement à travers cette excitation. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le deuxième étage, là où était la chambre de Drago.  
>Plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce était fantomatique. Personne n'y était entré depuis trois jours, et personne n'y avait vu Drago.<br>Blaise s'y enferma et inspira profondément.  
>Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient vécu ici. Et maintenant, ils avaient disparu.<br>Il s'approcha du lit et caressa du bout des doigts les draps. Le parquet craquait sous ses pas tandis qu'il s'approchait de la commode, où Hermione avait mis quelques photos. Il y en avait qui datait de Poudlard, mais en majorité, c'était Drago et elle. Parfois avec leurs amis.  
>Blaise en attrapa deux. La première, il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique. Il l'avait prise lui même: Drago et Hermione, endormis l'un contre l'autre, tous les deux couverts de sang. C'était après une bataille, alors qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir accéder à l'infirmerie. Malgré la douleur, tous les deux se soutenaient.<p>

_Clic !_

_Drago papillonna des yeux et regarda son meilleur ami, avant de froncer les sourcils._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Blaise ?_

_-Je vous prends en photo. Vous êtes beau._

_-On est couvert de sang, Blaise. Sérieusement._

_-Oui, mais regarde. Vous êtes encore ensemble. Je devrais vous prendre après chaque bataille, tu es toujours très protecteur à ce moment-là._

_-Je vais te tuer, Zabini !_

_-Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, Drago, à part te taire et me laisser dormir. Et toi Blaise, tu me montreras cette photo. Parce qu'avoir une preuve que Drago peut être doux, ça vaut de l'or pour Harry et Ron._

_Hermione leur souriait doucement, et se cala un peu mieux contre Drago, qui passa son bras autour d'elle. _

_-Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Granger, dit-il avant d'embrasser sa tempe._

_-Bien, chef !, s'exclama Blaise. Si tu veux, je la donne même à Potter directement !_

_-Blaise !_

_-Malefoy, la ferme ! Non, Blaise, je veux la voir avant. Si elle me plait, je la garderais pour nous._

_-Nous, Granger ?_

_-Toi et moi. Sur la commode. _

_Blaise esquissa un sourire, puis s'éloigna, les laissant se rendormir sur le canapé usé et taché de sang._

La deuxième, il y avait tous leurs amis. Molly Weasley avait pris cette photo, lors d'un Noël, quelques semaines avant sa mort. Dessus, Blaise était avec Théo et Drago, et on pouvait apercevoir Hermione derrière. Ils étaient tous les quatre sur le côté, et le bras d'Hermione sur l'épaule de Ginny assurait la liaison avec le reste du groupe.  
>Il les reposa doucement sur le meuble et regarda par la fenêtre les étoiles.<br>Alors il sut où étaient Drago et Hermione. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.  
>Il sortit de leur chambre et reprit les escaliers. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de marches. L'étage était sombré et le plafond bas. Il n'y avait qu'une porte, ouverte. Il s'avança et jeta un regard à l'intérieur.<br>Sous la grande fenêtre, il y avait un matelas posé à même le sol. Et dessus, Drago.

_-Mec ? Oh ! Drago, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Drago tenait le corps d'Hermione dans ses bras, un air ahuri au visage. _

_-Elle est tombée, Blaise, murmura Drago. Elle est tombée, mais elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_Il l'allongea sur le lit et se rassit à côté d'elle, en lui tenant la main. Mais Blaise ne le croyait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le visage de la jeune femme lui paraissait anormalement pâle et figé. Si elle était évanouie, pourquoi avait-elle les yeux ouverts ?_

_Son cœur rata un battement et il s'approcha en retenant son souffle. Il prit l'autre poignet d'Hermione, celui que Drago ne caressait pas, et appuya sur l'entrelacs de veines. Rien. Il ne sentait rien. Tremblant, il se dit qu'il percevrait sûrement quelque chose au niveau du cou. Merlin que sa peau était froide ! Mais non. Il n'y avait plus de pouls. _

_-Dra... Drago. _

_-Oui Blaise ?_

_-Je crois que..._

_-Chut, Blaise. Tu risques de la réveiller._

_Le métis hocha frénétiquement la tête._

_-Je vais vous laisser, chuchota-t-il._

_Drago lui sourit._

_-D'accord. A tout à l'heure, Blaise._

_Il courut jusqu'à tomber sur quelqu'un. Et la première personne qu'il heurta fut Ginny Weasley. Elle tenait un bol dans les mains._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaise ? Tu as failli me faire lâcher ce bol !_

_-Hermione... Hermione est morte._

_Et le bol se brisa sur le sol. Ginny avait la bouche ouverte et les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues._

_-Non... Tu dis n'importe quoi, j'en suis sûre... Hein Blaise... Elle ne peut pas... Et Drago ? Elle ne doit pas..._

_Il secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Arrivé au jardin, il hurla. Il hurla si fort qu'il fit sortir Théo et Potter, qui le trouvèrent à genoux, secoué de gros sanglots._

_-Hermione est morte, dit-il sans les regarder._

_C'est à peine s'il avait remarqué leur présence. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il fut calmé, il se releva et se rendit à l'infirmerie._

Drago avait assis le corps d'Hermione contre le mur, et attrapait ses mains. Il liait leurs doigts, et serrait. Il laissa échapper un rire dément en relâchant les bras blancs, qui fit frissonner Drago s'installa à côté de la morte, posa sa tête sur son épaule et caressa les boucles lâches.  
>Il avait le visage creusé et les yeux noirs exorbités, avec une lueur étrange: celle de la folie.<br>Il sourit doucement.  
>-On est bien là. N'est ce pas, Hermione? Oui. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on reste comme ça pour toujours. Toi et moi. Et peut être un jour un enfant, qui sait? On sera tous les trois dans une petite maison. Mais pas à Londres, non non, c'est la ville des morts. On vivra à la campagne. Et dans le grenier, il y aura tous nos amis. On les gardera enfermés pour ne plus qu'ils nous quittent. Et notre fille sera la plus belle. Elle aura tes boucles, mais la couleur de mes cheveux. On se disputera pour savoir dans quelle maison elle sera, mais pas trop longtemps. Je te ferai l'amour tous les jours, tous. Tu écriras assise sur la terrasse et je te regarderai jusqu'à ce que mes yeux saignent. Je t'aime Hermione, tu sais ça? Et notre vie ne sera pas assez longue pour que je te le dise.<br>Il se tut et embrassa la joue du cadavre. Blaise remarqua que ses vêtements étaient sales, couverts de ce qui semblait être de la boue. Où avait-il pu traîner pour se salir ainsi?  
>Il avait aussi des griffures sur les joues, et Blaise devina sans mal qu'il se les avait faites dans un accès de tristesse. Et était-ce du sang, autour de sa bouche?<br>Le métis se refusait à employer le mot folie, mais il devait admettre que c'était ainsi qu'il fallait d'écrire son ami.  
>Ami qui, après la joue, embrassa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il la remmena sur ses genoux et la serra contre lui, en se balançant d'avant en arrière.<br>-N'aie pas peur, Hermione. Tout va bien. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais? Tu verras. Quand on aura des rides, on en reparlera. J'ai tellement envie de te voir vieillir, mon amour. Tu seras magnifique plus tard, dans quelques années.  
>Il embrassa son front, repoussa quelques mèches.<br>-Et quand tu seras enceinte, aussi. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas un peu pris du poids? Et tes règles? Je crois qu'elles sont en retard. Tu aurais dû m'interdire de te toucher il y a environ une semaine. Tu sais très bien que je sais ces choses là. Mais je suis sur que tu as pris du poids. Attends, on va vérifier ça.  
>Drago se leva et allongea Hermione sur le matelas, avant de lui retirer son t-shirt. On pouvait voir sur la peau blanche une marque violacée: la marque de la dague. Blaise frissonna et reporta son attention sur les gestes de Drago.<br>Ses doigts, aux ongles cassés maculés de sang séché, parcoururent la jeune femme. Il caressa le visage endormi, les épaules et les seins, et quand il arriva sur la plaie, il mît ses doigts dedans, jusqu'à la première phalange. Puis il se pencha et embrassa la morte encore une fois.  
>Ses doigts firent un bruit affreux quand il les retira de la plaie. Drago les porta à la lumière de la lune et les regarda avec curiosité.<br>-Tu es tellement belle, mon amour, murmura-t-il, quand tu es couverte de sang.  
>Il posa ses doigts entre les deux seins d'Hermione et commença à dessiner, mais Blaise se doutait que rien ne devait apparaître.<br>Il était pétrifié d'horreur devant ce spectacle macabre. Il aurait voulu intervenir, mais il était figé. Condamné à regarder son ami embrasser un cadavre.  
>Puis Drago tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et il sursauta. Il lui faisait peur, tellement peur.<br>-Hein, Blaise. Hein qu'elle est belle, Hermione. Viens voir. Viens l'admirer.  
>Tétanisé, Blaise ne bougea pas. Mais Drago se mît en colère et hurla.<br>-VIENS LA VOIR! Elle a envie de te parler!  
>Alors le métis s'approcha lentement, en surveillant Drago du coin de l'œil. Une drôle d'odeur lui parvint.<br>-Tu es très belle, mon amour. Blaise n'aura pas peur, pourquoi aurait-il peur de toi? Tu es tellement belle.  
>Et Blaise vit. Il vit les yeux ouverts d'Hermione, effrayant de vide. Il vit le sang étalé un peu partout sur son visage. Sang qui provenait des bras de Drago, au vu des morsures rouges vif.<br>-Alors, Blaise? N'est-elle pas magnifique?  
>L'excitation dans la voix de Drago le fit de nouveau frissonner.<br>-N'est-elle pas magnifique?, hurla Drago.  
>-Si, souffla Blaise. Elle est magnifique.<br>Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
>-Elle voudrait que tu la rhabilles.<br>Blaise regarda Drago, qui lui sourit d'un air qui se voulait encourageant.  
>Alors le métis enfila patiemment le t shirt à la morte, évitant de toucher au maximum la peau glacée. Puis il s'éloigna un peu.<br>Drago caressa la joue d'Hermione, avant de s'allonger auprès d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras comme il l'avait toujours fait et ferma les yeux.  
>Blaise se mît en retrait et essaya de repérer l'origine de l'odeur. Il regarda tout autour de lui et ne vit rien. Peut être était-ce simplement le renfermé du grenier. Il s'assit au bord du lit et regarda Drago murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il détourna vite le regard, et ce, malheureusement, car ses yeux se posèrent sur deux cadavres de souris.<br>Un haut le cœur le saisit. L'odeur était celle des deux dépouilles d'animaux. Drago avait... Mangé les rongeurs pour survivre...  
>-Blaise? Tu crois qu'Hermione m'aime?<br>Il regarda son meilleur ami, et lu de l'inquiétude dans son regard étrange et dérangeant.  
>-Oui, mon pote. Je sais qu'elle t'aime plus que tout.<br>Alors Drago sourit et se rallongea.  
>-Tu peux venir t'allonger à côté de nous, si tu veux.<br>Blaise hocha la tête en tremblant et se déplaça afin de s'installer.  
>-Tu es bien, Blaise?<br>-Oui.  
>Il était collé au cadavre de sa meilleure amie, enlacée par son amant fou. Il avait envie de vomir.<br>-Au fait Blaise, pourquoi tu venais?  
>-Le repas.<br>-Oh. Mais je ne mange plus comme avant, tu sais. Je mange moins. Et autre chose. Tu me fais penser que j'ai faim. Je voulais oublier ma faim pour ne pas manger Hermione, alors j'ai chassé. Je me suis goûté aussi, et je mettais le sang sur Hermione parce qu'au fond, je lui appartiens. Je suis perdu sans elle, tu sais? Mais maintenant que tu es là, tout va s'arranger. Je n'ai plus besoin de manger des souris ou mon bras.  
>Blaise se raidit en sentant une main froide glisser sur son bras. Il tenta de s'enfuir en roulant sur le sol, puis il se releva et recula jusqu'à la porte. Mais celle-ci se ferma brusquement et il ne pur que s'y adosser, pour voir Drago, baguette en main, agenouillé au dessus du cadavre d'Hermione aux yeux fixes, qui lui caressait les cheveux.<br>-Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, Blaise! Nous sommes tes amis! Tu vas rester avec nous maintenant, tu verras notre fille grandir! Viens Blaise!  
><em>Viens!<em>

J'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route... N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos dons pour que je finance mon psy et mon traitement ^^ Et à laisser des reviews !

A bientôt pour quelque chose de plus lumineux et la suite !

Miss Plume Acide


End file.
